


Let Him Go

by ScarletLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 spoilers, M/M, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLily/pseuds/ScarletLily
Summary: "Then yes" - he said, and Castiel's world fell apart.------------------Spoilers 13x23.





	Let Him Go

Dean once said yes, and he brought the angel back to life. Castiel asked Dean to marry him according to humans' traditions, just to feel closer to him. That was no need to, really, they were happy like that, but Dean would do anything to see his angel smile. So they did it, with vows and rings and everything, and Sam swore he's never seen his brother this happy since, well, ever. The world was still a mess but maybe, just maybe, for once they could face evrything. As long as they had their family.

Now Michael was back in their world, and Lucifer too. Another apocalypse to stop. And this time, Dean wasn't so sure they could face it and survive. But he had to do it. He had to kill Lucifer and one day, he hoped, they could realize the dream he told Sam about - the beach, water, peace. There was only one way to do it. If he had to sacrifice himself in order to save the ones he loved, he was more than ready to do so.

"Can we beat him? Can we beat Lucifer?" - he said, and Castiel had to fight back the tears.

"We'll have a chance" - he said, and Castiel heart shattered in a million pieces.

He was torn because he knew. No matter how much he wanted Dean to stop, to come back to him. He knew there probably was no other way. He knew he had to let him go.

"Then yes" - he said, and Castiel's world fell apart.

Dean once said yes, and he brought the angel back to life. Dean now said yes, and the angel couldn't find a reason to live anymore.


End file.
